Dont think all day
by punchbayside37
Summary: Roger loves Mark but is afraid to tell him in fear of being rejected. yeah.. im not too good at summeries.... its my first fic dont be cruel.... CHAPTER SIX!
1. here we go

**Okay this is my first fanfic (that I've submitted.. I've written some other things when I was bored about how Mark and Roger met but they sucked) so please don't be cruel. Oh and the question mark on my key board broke, so this thing, is now a question mark. Oh yeah and half way through the chapter I got sick of typing "Roger thought" so just know when the sentence begins with a… one of these.. 'And ends with one of these' its Roger's thoughts…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. I don't rent it either.**

Roger woke up. He didn't hear anything outside his room. 'Yes!' he thought. 'Maybe this means that Mark is still sleeping!'

He tip toed out of his room so Mark wouldn't hear him. The door to Mark's room squeaked slightly as he pushed it open just enough to stick his head in. There, lying on his back in bed sleeping like an angel was Mark. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' Roger thought, with a huge smile sweeping over his face. 'Adorable. I love him so much. Today I'm gonna let him know. I hope he feels the same way.' Suddenly, something he had never considered came to mind, 'What if he isn't gay What if he's disgusted with this- with _me- _and wants to move out. God, I don't know what I'd do if he left. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. Maybe I-'

Mark began to move. Roger ripped his head out of the doorway and heard Mark yawn from the other side of the door. Roger ran over to the couch and pretended to be tuning his guitar. The door to Mark's room swung open and Mark walked out in his boxers.

"Morning Rog," Mark said smiling. 'Oh god. Oh god. He's so HOT! And he's got the cutest smile' Roger thought. 'I can't stand him not knowing. I just can't keep doing this! I've got to tell him.'

"Hey Mark, can I… um…ask you something " Roger asked quickly with a nervous smile on his face.

"Sure, what " Mark asked happily.

"Well, would you ever consider- I mean, Mark I- err…," he looked into Mark's eyes, which were curiously searching his face. He saw those eyes and couldn't think.

"Skeef," Roger said thoughtlessly.

"What the hell does skeef mean " Mark asked laughing slightly.

"You know… never mind," Roger said. 'Not now,' he thought. 'I can't right now,'

Right then someone knocked at the door.

Come in!" Roger yelled, glad someone had come in to stop the ocwardness of this conversation.

The door swung open. "Morning boys!" Angel sang.

"Hey Angel," Mark said. "Haven't seen you in a while. How was vacation with Collins " he asked.

"GREAT!" She said. She obviously meant it too.

"That's good," Mark said laughing.

'He's got such a cute laugh.' Roger thought.

"Well," Angel continued. "Collins had to pick his brother up from the airport and drive him somewhere in New Jersey so I was bored and came here!" She looked around at the boys' smiling faces waiting for them to come up with an idea of something to do "Let's go to the Life. It's almost noon we'll go have lunch," she said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Okay," the boys said, almost in unison and started to follow her across the loft to the door.

"Pants," Mark said, realizing he was still in his boxers and walked back to his room to get dressed. Angel and Roger looked at each other and laughed.

**Thoughts… good bad what **


	2. out to lunch

**Chapter two… yeah….**

**Hey guess what? I dont own RENT.**

When the three of them got to the Life the host moaned as they walked through the door.

"At least _all _of you aren't here today," he said in an "I really wish I weren't here right now" voice.

"Don't worry we'll try to each be _triply_...exciting!" Angel said in a teasing tone to the host. He rolled his eyes at them and Mark, Roger, and Angel all laughed.

They sat down at a table for four, Mark and Roger next to each other and Angel on the other side. Mark and Angel began a pleasant conversation of something that really didn't interest Roger. He was just staring at Mark's beautiful eyes and his gorgeous smile. Roger looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open and having a really good dream.

"Roger! Roger!" he heard Angel say waving her hand in front of his face.

He shook his head quickly and looked at her quizzically as if he hadn't been completely dazed for the past ten minutes.

"Oooookaaaay then… what are you gonna order, Rog " Angel asked.

"Same as always," Roger began. "A cheeseburger with no pickles," Mark and Angel chimed in on this part. Then they all laughed nervously.

Next it was silent.

"So," Angel began "Let's go drinking tonight," The boys looked at her strangely. "Well I mean I haven't been drunk in…UHG! It's been so long." This was true, but the real reason was to get the boys drunk enough to tell her what was really going on.

"Sounds good to me. How 'bout you Rog " Mark asked.

"Yeah…. Uh…. It sounds…fun." Roger said cowardly as the waitress walked up to the table to take their orders.

'Something is different about that boy,' Angel thought. 'And I'm gonna find out what.'

**Yeah this was a short chapter but…. Whatever… reviews please? (It will get more interesting I promise)**


	3. sparkling cider

**It's been like four days. I wrote this in literly five minutes while watching Jimmy Neutron. (Jimmy Neutron is awesome! I don't care if it's for 9 year olds!) So yeah… It's kind of a little cliff hanger-ish and didn't get the story too much further, but it was needed. Sorry it's so short. I'll update tomorrow too. : ) **

**PSSSSSSSTT! Wanna hear a secret? Okay just don't tell anyone… I don't own RENT.**

Roger sat nervously playing his guitar as Mark walked out of the bathroom all wet and hot in a towel. JUST a towel. Roger stared at his guitar fidgeting trying to fight the erection he felt coming on when Mark walked up to the phone and looked at Roger's confused face.

"I'm calling Angel. I have to work tonight I forgot." Mark explained.

"And you're doing this in a towel why? " Roger asked trying to not yell 'TAKE OFF THE TOWEL AND FUCK ME, COHEN!' instead.

"Ha-ha very funny. I have a horrible memory. I just remembered work now and didn't want to forget to call," he explained, and his attention was refocused on the phone.

"Hello Angel? ….Yeah it's Mark. Um, I'm really sorry, but I can't go out drinking tonight….. No, I have to go to work. I completely forgot…. I can't Angel she'll probably fire me if I don't show up…. Sorry….. Yeah hold on. ROGER! YOU STILL WANT TO GO OUT DRINKING WITH ANGEL? "

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Kay, Roger says yeah… Alright see you tomorrow then I guess. Bye,"

So that was it. Roger and Angel drinking together. Without Mark. And finally it dawned on Roger. 'Oh fuck what if I slip? '

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

"Hey, Roger," Angel greeted him, smiling.

"Hey Angel," he said nervously walking into the restaurant.

"Whoo! It's hot in here. Let's get drunk right away,"

"Uh…. I don't know if I should,"

"Oh come on why not? Afraid you'll slip a secret It's alright it's just for fun."

"Okay…" Roger said. "Yeah I'll have a…. miller lite," Roger told the bar tender.

"No he won't! He'll have a regular one!" She said smiling.

"Okay… and what do you want honey? " the bar tender asked.

Angel looked at Roger making sure he wasn't looking or listening. "I'll have a sparkling cider," she said quickly to the man. She didn't want to be drunk at all when Roger told her. She was afraid she'd forget.

**TADA! Yeah I know I'm amazing! Lol… just kidding. If you review I'll give you a cookie! Oh and I know it's a common story line… but chapter five will change it ALL completely. Betcha can't guess what happens! (I haven't written it yet but it's in my head!)**


	4. all we need is love and beer

**I said I'd update by tomorrow, well I lied it's still today. **

**If I owned RENT, I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction, now would I?**

_Several minutes (and for Roger several beers) later…._

"Ya know, Anshel, yesterday, I saw Mimi."

"Oh… you did?... You haven't seen her sense you two broke up have you?" Angel said slowly as though she was talking to a toddler.

"I di-int talk to her. I saw her. She looked at me madish though."

"Aw, it's alright Roger,"

"I don't love her anymore,"

'Could that be why he's been weird?' Angel thought. 'He's just strange when not in love?... Could be I guess'

"Oh," was all that managed to come out of her mouth. Then it was quiet for a really long time.

"Hey," Roger slurred, obviously still sloshed. "You know when Mark called today to say dat he wadn't coming?"

"….yeah.."

"Did you know when he called he was only in a towel?"

'Huh? Did that mean he likes Mark, or was he making fun of him?' Angel thought.

"It was soooo hot!" Roger continued.

'No, I don't think he was making fun of him,' she smirked a little 'that's what was different,'

"Do you love Mark, Roger?" Angel asked trying to sound casual, but really she was excited. She remembered a while ago when she told Collins that she thought Mark and Roger would be cute together, but Collins laughed. "Roger would be too macho to tell someone he was gay if he was." He told Angel. And they left it at that.

"OH YEAH! FOR LIKE 4 MONTHS NOW!"

"Awww! Have you told him?"

"HELL NO! But you know, I really want to."

"Get your ass out of here and tell him!" Angel yelled and pointed to the door.

"OKAY!" Roger yelled, but right when he tried to get up, he fell on his ass. "Well, maybe in a minute," he said getting up. Then he fell asleep right at the bar, but Angel didn't want to wake him up.

**Yeah it was obvious he was gonna get drunk and tell Angel, but whatever, it needed to be done. Next is the surprise twist chapter. Mwahaha! REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TOO MANY!**


	5. SHOCKER!

**AND NOW! WITH OUT FURTHER A-DO (what the hell is ado?) THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! CHAPTER FIVE! (the one with the surprising thing that you'll be like "SHIT! THAT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN!" but it did so HA!)... okay just read it.. oh yeah thank you to ppl who reviewed! I owe you all cookies!YAY! And this chapter is nice and long too…. Well long for me at least. (I'm on a roll here!) Okay now I'll shut up so you can read the story.**

**If I owned Mark and Roger, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing about them.**

"Roger! Roger! Wake up!" Angel said shaking him.

"Huh? Angel what the hell happened? Where am I?"

"We're at some bar, you kind of passed out,"

"Oh," Roger said feeling kind of stupid.

"Um… Roger, you told me something when you were drunk,"

'Oh shit,' he thought. 'I didn't tell her about Mark. I couldn't have.'

"About… Mark."

'Fuck.' Roger thought. 'Wait. Maybe I told her something stupid about him like how he masturbates in the middle of the day in the bathroom sometimes.'

"You said you love him."

"DAMN IT!"

"Shhh! It's okay Roger I wont tell anybody."

"Promise?"

"Of course! But it shouldn't be a secret Roger."

Roger looked up at Angel with a face that screamed 'God I'm nervous' Which was exactly what Roger was thinking. And just like she heard his thoughts Angel pat him on the sholder and said "Honey, just tell him. It's not like he'll hate you for being gay. He's got to be used to gay people by now!"

Roger smiled. "Yeah, but.."

"Ah I see, fear of rejection."

Roger nodded shyly.

"It's okay honey, I just want to let you know I'm always here for you. You never know honey, there's a huge chance Mark will love you back!"

"I think he's straight." Roger said with his head hung down. "I think he's going to be confused and scared and not know what to do," Roger smirked, "then he'll come crawling to you for advice."

Angel laughed. "That's just because my advise is the best in the world. I should do an advice collum in the paper. Don't you?" She said in a teasing tone the whole time.

"Yeah."

"Well here's my advise to you, Romeo, tell the boy you love him and see where it goes from there.

"Thanks Angel, I don't know what I'd do with out you." He said getting up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Angel asked as if he was a naughty little boy at an elementary school.

"Um… to tell Mark…."

"Not in those clothes you're not!" Angel almost yelled. "Come on. There is a great thrift store down the street!" she said pulling him by the arm out the door.

_ABOUT AN HOUR AND A LOT OF TRYING ON CLOTHES LATER_

"You are complete!" Angel yelped with joy. Roger (Woah for no reason I almost typed Philip instead of Roger. Who's philip!) was dressed in a button down shirt which three of the bottons were undone, baggy jeans hanging low on his waist and Angel's favorite part A spike studded belt with a belt buckle that says 'HORNY' in big cursive letters in pink rhimestones. It made Angel burst out laughing when she it and made him buy it. (the belt was covered by his shirt though)

"Okay," Roger sighed, and he and Angel walked up to the bottom of the five story walkup they lived in.

"Bye Roger. Good luck." Angel said smiling and walked away.

'Deep breathes, Roger, stay cool, you can do this' he thought. He walked up the stairs breathing heavily. 'Moment of truth.' He thought. 'Maybe it'll be like a surprise that he's been waiting for maybe' Roger stopped mid-thought. He had just swung the door open to find Mark, naked on the couch, on top of some strange looking tall man sucking on his dick. Both moaning out of pleasure, not seeing Roger there.

"FUCK!" Roger yelled with tears in his eyes staring at the two of them. He slammed the door and ran back outside. 'Where the hell is Angel!'

**DUN! DUN! DUN! If you review, you get gummy worms, and-or root-beer floats!**


	6. Dont cry honey

Sorry for the wait… it's a really long story and I don't want to bore you with my life so here. It's a bit choppy, but… too bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roger ran outside the building screaming "ANGEL! ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU! HELP ANGEL!" he stepped outside the building into the cool air and saw Angel's bus drive off. "DAMN IT!" he yelled and felt tears streaming down his face.

Roger ran faster and faster towards the bus just crying when finally it stopped. Not at Angel's stop, just a stop, and let a bunch of people off. "Damn it if I miss this bus I'll…." Roger muttered as he ran closer and just before the doors shut he stepped onto the bus.

"50 cents sir," the driver spat at Roger, and that's when Angel saw him.

"Here honey," she said to the driver, walking up the isle handing the driver the money and dragged Roger to a seat. Roger cried into his hands. Just cried continuously until he looked up at Angel.

"Well, atleast I don't have to worry about him not being gay," he tried to force a smirk through the tears, but didn't sucseed.

"Honey what happened?" Angel asked curiously.

"I walked up the stairs and opened he door….." Roger trailed off.

"What was inside?"

"Mark was. He was with another guy. They were fucking on the couch." Roger felt more tears burn his eyes, pooring out. "I mean at fist I'm was thinking, 'Yay! Mark's naked!' but then I saw…. I saw" Even more tears filled his eyes.

"Shhh…. Honey it's okay. It's okay." Angel said trying to comfort him.

"NO!" he manged between sobs "IT'S NOT OKAY! HE'S" sob "HE'S WITH SOMONE ELSE!" sob "HE'LL NEVER" sob "LOVE ME!" sob "FUCK!" sob "HE DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING TELL ME HE WAS GAY!"

"Honey, calm down, it'll be okay. I promise it will be okay." Angel said reassuringly.

_**LATER AT COLLINS AND ANGEL'S HOUSE**_

"He was what!" Collins yelped in shock at what Angel just told him, as Roger sobbed into Angel's sholder.

"Giving some whore a blow job." Angel responed trying to sound calm.

"WHAT!" Collins yelled.

"And now I can never tell him I love him," Roger whispered with tears streaming down his face.

"It'll be okay honey, I promise," Angel smiled at Roger who just sat there in tears.

**That's all I have time for today. I'll update soon.. or try. REVIEWS ARE REALLY COOL!**


End file.
